Utsukushii Egao-Beautiful Smile
by RulesBreaker13
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Ya... sangat mencintaimu. Orang pikir aku gila, tergila-gila padamu. Aku mengakuinya. Bahkan teman-temanku mengakui bahwa hanya kau yang bisa mencairkan hati gunung esku... YUNJAE FF


Sebelumnya, FF ini pernah saya publish di FP FB dengan pairing karakter No Minwoo(Boyfriend) dan Shin Raein(OC).

Tapi kini saya menghadirkan dengan nuansa dan karakter baru *.* voila! YunJae's ddal imnidaaa #plakk

Saya harap para readers mengerti cara membaca(?) FF ini. Karena sedikit njelimet denagn sudut pandangnya ._.

Here we go~

Aku mencintaimu. Ya... sangat mencintaimu. Orang pikir aku gila, tergila-gila padamu. Aku mengakuinya. Bahkan teman-temanku mengakui bahwa hanya kau yang bisa mencairkan hati gunung esku...

Kau sangat menyebalkan. Sangat. Dan aku marah padamu, gara-gara kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkan flashdiskku di laboratorium komputer tadi pagi. Padahal aku tahu aku yang salah karena meletakkannya di pinggir meja. Kau terus meminta maaf, dan aku terus menghardikmu. Lalu kau berlalu sambil menahan tangis karena kupermalukan. Aku merasa senang, tapi teman-temanku 'menghadiahiku' tatapan lain, merasa kasihan padamu.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Istirahat, aku mencarimu. Ya, meskipun kita satu kelas, aku rasa strata(status) kita berbeda. Aku, Jung Yun Ho, seorang ketua kelas, yang menjadi pembina bela diri Taekwondo, mempunyai banyak fans wanita, yang itu berarti aku tampan dan manly, kaya, mudah bergaul, pintar, dan lain-lain. Sifat burukku hanya satu, suka meremehkan dan merendahkan orang lain. Dan kau, Kim Jae Joong, seorang pendiam di kelas, yang selalu juara umum(dengan aku sebagai juara dua, tapi tak tau mengapa selalu aku yang dielu-elukan wanita-wanita itu~baca:fans), tidak mudah bergaul, tubuh mungil, dengan rambut hitam lurus melebihi telinga, wajah cantik ala Hero TVXQ, mata doe seperti bambi, kulit putih seakan tak pernah terpapar sinar matahari(geez, tipe orang rumahan sekali).

Aku menghampirimu diam-diam, di sebuah sudut terpencil di taman sekolah. Aku tidak mengikutimu, namun tak tau mengapa aku tau di sanalah aku bisa menemukanmu. Aku melihatmu sedang makan kue sendirian.

'_Sendirian?'_ tanyaku.

'_Ya, seperti yang kau lihat'_ aku tahu kau sedikit kaget dengan kemunculanku.

'_Aku minta maaf atas kejadian yang tadi'_ kataku, aku benar-benar menyesal.

'_Ya, tak mengapa. Aku yang salah'_ katamu.

'_Kue apa itu?' _tunjukku ke sebuah kotak makan di sampingmu.

'_Ini kue buatan eommaku. Kau mau? ambillah'_ tawarmu.

'_Boleh'_ aku mengambilnya satu. Kemudian duduk disampingmu dan memakannya. Hum... lumayan, tapi kurasa aku belum pernah memakan kue ini.

'_Kue apa ini?'_ tanyaku.

'_Kue junchan. Ini camilan khas desa eommaku,'_ katamu panjang lebar. Dan aku hanya bisa ber oh-oh ria.

'_Kau tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan'_ kau berkata sambil menatapku dengan mata doe itu.

'_Memang dalam pikiranmu aku seburuk apa?'_ aku terus mengunyah kue junchan itu dengan mengacuhkan pandangannya terhadapku.

'_Seperti yang di laboratorium tadi,'_ katamu.

'_Aku sudah minta maaf, kusadari, aku sedikit keterlaluan tadi'_ kataku. Sebenarnya aku ingin berlama-lama. Tapi sebentar lagi masuk, aku berdiri. Begitupun dirimu.

'_Berteman?' _katamu dengan senyum tulus. Aku terkejut, aku belum pernah melihat seseorang tersenyum begitu tulus.

'_Boleh'_ aku menjabat tanganmu. Aku merasakan tanganmu yang bergetar, tak lupa dengan mata doe yang semakin membulat. Kesenangan rupanya, haha lucu sekali.

'_Maaf, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti' _katamu, sambil berlalu. Tidak tahu mengapa, biasanya, jika seseorang mau berteman denganku, pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya dariku. Entah itu harta, atau karena popularitasku, ah~ seperti itulah. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda padamu, sesuatu yang tulus.

Seperti biasa hari ini aku melatih beberapa anak club yang akan mengikuti lomba Taekwondo antar sekolah. Dan seperti biasa pula, beberapa 'fans'ku, turut hadir. Setelah 1 jam berlatih, aku duduk di tepi lapangan beserta beberapa anak club, memberikan beberapa pengarahan.

'_Oppa, terimalah ini'_ aku menoleh, mendapati seorang siswi, dan sepertinya dari sekolah lain, menyodorkan sebotol minuman energi.

'_Maaf, tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya'_ kataku sambil mengeluarkan botolku sendiri. Siswi itu menunduk, lalu berlalu. Sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

'_Oppa, bagaimana dengan ini? Kau pasti membutuhkannya'_ siswi itu kembali dan menyodorkan sehelai handuk kecil berwarna putih.

'_Well, aku juga mempunyainya' _aku menunjukkan sehelai handuk yang kulingkarkan dileherku. Sebelum aku sempat bicara lagi, ia sudah berlari kecewa. Biar saja, pikirku.

Dua jam kemudian, latihan selesai. Aku kembali ke kelas. Yah, untuk melatih anak club tadi, aku meninggalkan dua jam pelajaran terakhir, dan sekarang aku akan mengambil tasku. Aku kaget, mendapatimu di sana. Duduk sendirian, sambil mengemasi barangmu.

'_Sendirian saja teman'_ kataku. Sambil tersenyum kecil aku memasukkan botol minum dan handukku kedalam tas. Kau menoleh, kau pamerkan lagi senyummu itu.

'_Ya, begitulah, aku piket hari ini'_ katamu, sedikit malas.

'_Yang lain mana?'_ tanyaku. Setahuku, jadwal piket dikerjakan oleh setidaknya 5 anak satu harinya.

'_Sudah pulang, mereka bilang ada tugas kelompok. Jadilah aku membersihkan kelas sendirian'_ ceritamu. Mwo? Dasar! Besok akan kutegur mereka! Kataku berjanji dalam hati.

'_Kau masih menyimpan kue junchan itu? Aku sedikit lapar'_ aku menghampiri mejamu yang terletak dibagian paling belakang.

'_Masih, ini'_ kau membuka kotak makanmu dan menyodorkannya padaku. Aku mengambil dua potong. Tidak sampai semenit, mulutku sudah kosong lagi

'_Kau terlalu rakus, minumlah'_ kau menyodoriku botol minummu. Seandainya orang lain, tak sudi aku menerimanya. Sebenarnya aku-pun cukup terkejut atas gerakan refleks tanganku.

'_Mau kuantar?'_ tawarku sambil meletakkan kembali botol minum di mejamu, menghilangkan kegugupan. Aku sendiri bingung mengapa begitu baik padamu.

'_Tidak usah. Lagipula rumahku dekat, kau pulanglah'_ katamu.

'_Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai gerbang'_ aku sedikit memaksa. Dan kaupun tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Berjalan di sampingmu membuatku ingin melindungimu.

'_Terimakasih sudah mengantarku'_ katamu sambil sedikit membungkuk.

'_Hey, kita teman, tidak perlu kau membungkuk seperti itu'_ kataku, sambil mencegahmu membungkuk.

'_Hanya untuk menunjukkan rasa terimakasihku, karena mengantarku dan membantuku menghabiskan bekalku' _kau tersenyum, ah~ senyum itu lagi.

'_Kau menyindirku? Atau sebenarnya kau tak rela kue-mu kuhabiskan eoh?' _aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

'_Tidak, tidak, jangan berpikiran seperti itu'_ kau sedikit gugup. Aku tertawa kecil

'_Aku hanya bercanda. Pulanglah, hati-hati di jalan, dan sampai besok'_ kau tersenyum dan berbalik berjalan menjauh. Sesaat aku menyadari, bahwa ada sedikit rasa ragu pada senyummu. Aku mengangkat bahu dan berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Aku berjalan kembali ke tempat parkir mengambil motor dan pulang.

Besoknya, aku datang terlambat. Aku segera duduk di bangkuku, lalu menoleh sebentar padamu. Tapi aku hanya mendapati kepalamu yang langsung tertunduk. Ada apa? Pikirku. Tak sempat memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi padamu karena hari ini benar-benar sibuk. Istirahatpun aku tidak ada waktu luang karena seluruh ketua kelas dipanggil kepala sekolah, membicarakan tentang program sekolah tahunan. Waktu pulang sekolah datang, namun sepertinya aku terlambat. Kau pulang lebih awal.

Di rumah, aku mengobrak abrik arsip data siswa-siswi satu kelas. Aku menemukannya! –Data Siswa : Kim Jae Joong-. Benar, ternyata rumahmu hanya terpaut 5 bangunan dari sekolah. Besok hari libur, aku berencana mengunjungimu, atau berkencan tepatnya? Tak tahulah.

Rumahmu begitu sepi ketika aku datang, kuketuk pintu rumahmu. Tak berapa lama, keluar seorang wanita paruh baya.

'_Benar ini rumah Kim Jae Joong?'_ tanyaku.

'_Benar' _wanita itu sedikit bingung, namun akhirnya mempersilahkanku untuk masuk. Mataku berkeliling. Benar-benar sederhana, berbeda dengan rumahku yang _errr_, mewah.

'_Kau siapanya Jaejoong?' _tanya wanita itu duduk berseberangan denganku di sofa.

'_Aku Jung Yun Ho, teman satu kelas Jaejoong'_ kataku.

'_Oh, tumben sekali ada teman sekelas Jaejoong yang menjenguk'_ gumam wanita itu seperti bicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu aku dapat mendengarnya. Suasana menjadi hening. Wanita itu larut dalam pikirannya, sedangkan aku masih menebak-nebak maksud wanita itu berkata begitu.

'_Baiklah, aku akan memanggilnya, tunggulah sebentar'_ wanita itu beranjak setelah tadi sempat larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sekitar satu menit, kau keluar dengan pakaian seperti piyama berwarna putih corak biru laut.

'_Apa yang membawamu datang ke rumahku?'_ katamu sambil mengernyit heran. Senahe itukah keberadaanku di sini? Aku menggaruk bagian kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

'_Tidak ada, hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan temanku'_ kataku tersenyum.

'_Kau sedang apa? Tidak bosankah di rumah di hari libur yang cerah ini?'_ tanyaku memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat berpikir kembali rileks. Ah, betapa raut wajah itu membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu ber-rated 'M'.

'_Sedikit'_ katamu, sambil memainkan ujung bajumu.

'_Bagaimana kalau pergi ke taman bermain? Kau mau? Aku yang traktir segala wahana di sana'_ tawarku, menjalankan rencana yang kususun tadi malam. Kususun tadi malam? Yeah, aku memang sedikit-ah, tidak, banyak gila sekarang. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Jaejoong. Biasanya aku akan menghabiskan waktu libur dengan tidur sebanyak-banyaknya atau pergi travelling. Namun kali ini? Mungkin sebaiknya aku membawa otakku ke tempat laundry untuk di dry celaning-kan.

'_Aku harus ijin eommaku dulu'_ Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke kamar. Aku bisa mendengar mereka berdebat. Ada apa?. Setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih 10 menit, Jaejoong keluar.

'_Aku mencoba mempercayaimu Yunho-sshi, hanya jalan-jalan, jangan ajak dia naik wahana-wahana di sana, kau mengerti? Dan hanya tiga setengah jam. Tidak lebih, kurang malah bagus'_ wanita itu, yang ternyata eomma Jaejoong, keluar menemuiku. Aku mengangguk mantap. Tidak naik wahana? Okelah. Tiga setengah jam? Oh geez, aku yakin waktu itu akan berlalu sangat cepat jika dihabiskan dengan orang yang kau.. ehm~ kau tahulah.

'_Sepertinya aku harus ganti baju dulu'_ kau berbalik, namun aku mencegahmu. Dengan baju itu, kau terlihat, ehm~ cantik. Namun aku tidak mengatakannya.

'_Tidak usah, membuang waktu'_ kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya, menarikmu keluar rumah, setelah sebelumnya aku membungkuk hormat pada Kim ahjumma.

'_Tunggu, pakai sweatermu, ini'_ Kim ahjumma menyodorkan sweater putih, dan dia memelukmu.

'_Hati-hati di jalan Jaejoongie, cepatlah kembali. Jika tidak eomma akan kahawatir. Arasseo?' _bisa kulihat sebenarnya Kim ahjumma tidak merelakanmu pergi denganku.

'_Oke, saatnya berangkat. Kita naik busway, kau tidak keberatan kan?'_ tanyaku.

'_Tidak sama sekali. Tapi jangan katakan ini pada eommaku, ia akan mencincangmu'_ katamu tertawa kecil sambil melakukan gestur yang sangat kusukai, menutup mulutmu dengan telapak tangan.

'_Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil mobilku dulu di rumah'_ aku khawatir, tak tau mengapa. Aku harus menjagamu seperti eommamu menjagamu.

'_Tidak usah, oh~ ayolah, jangan seperti eommaku'_ kau menarik tanganku sambil mem-pout-kan bibir menuju busway yang kebetulan sedang berhenti di halte. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahmu.

Di dalam bus, kau diam. Akupun begitu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

'_Kau... aku tidak~ ah~ mengapa kau mau menjadi temanku? Dan aku rasa kau mencoba mendekatiku. Benarkah itu?'_ tanyamu. Aku yang tadinya menikmati jalanan lengang sedikit tersentak dan menoleh kearahmu.

'_Tidak bolehkah aku mengenal teman sekelasku lebih dekat? Bukankah cara ini bisa menunjang keberhasilanku menjadi ketua kelas yang baik?'_ kataku mengeles sambil memperhatikan raut wajahmu yang sedang berpikir keras.

'_Begitu...'_ katamu sambil memandang jalanan

'_Jaejoong~a'_ panggilku

'_Ne?'_ kau menoleh padaku

'_Uhm~ bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?'_ tanyaku. Ah~ tak bisa kutahan mulut ini. Padahal, dalam jadwal yang kubuat tadi malam, kata-kata itu kuucapkan ketika makan eskrim di taman ria.

'_Kau tidak bisa menyukaiku. Itu terlarang'_ katamu sambil tertawa kecil.

'_Hey!? Siapa kau? Kau bukan aku yang kaya dan memiliki kekuasaan. Kau tidak berhak melarangku menyukaimu'_ kataku tak terima. Jangan panggil aku Jung Yun Ho kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan.

'_Ohya? Bagaimana jika kubiarkan kau menyukaiku hari ini saja?'_ katamu sambil memperlihatkan mata doe yang begitu _errrr_. What? Itu pertanyaan teraneh yang pernah kudengar.

'_Baiklah'_ jawabku mengalah. Aku berpikir, hari ini aku menyukainya, maka besok aku akan mencintainya! Gotcha Yunho, kau memang yang terbaik. Pikirku dalam hati seraya tersenyum.

'_Kau, menyukaiku juga kan? Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena, semua orang tahu dan harus kau akui tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesonaku. Kau tahu itu kan?'_ kataku bangga.

'_Itu mereka, bukan aku. Aku makhluk spesial, kau tahu itu juga kan?'_ balasmu. Aku diam. Memang benar.

'_Tapi, meskipun aku makhluk spesial, aku juga menyukaimu'_ katamu sambil menjulurkan lidah dan tertawa kecil. Aish namja ini.. aku sedikit mengerang frustasi.

'_Benar kan? Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku ingin kau mengatakannya sendiri'_ aku tersenyum menyeringai sambil mempererat genggaman tanganku pada tanganmu.

'_Ka... tidak usah seerat ini, aku tidak akan dan tidak mungkin pergi. Yaa!'_ kau berusaha merenggangkan genggamanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar tidak mau kau pergi

'_Biarkan saja, siapa tahu kau gila, lalu melompat lewat jendela?'_ kataku asal.

'_Tidak mungkin'_ katamu pelan. Baiklah, aku melepaskan genggamanku perlahan.

'_Karena akupun tidak ingin pergi'_ katamu sambil memeluk lenganku, dan bersandar di bahuku. Seketika oksigen bagai lenyap di bumi, bisa kurasa desir hangat diantara rongga dadaku. Aku tersenyum kecil. Sambil mengeratkan genggaman tanganku yang kembali bertautan dengan jari lentikmu.

Sampai di taman ria, seperti nasihat eommamu, aku hanya mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Melihat wahana ini dan itu, bercanda riang, juga membeli beberapa camilan.

Setelah lelah berkeliling, aku mengajakmu duduk disalah satu kursi taman yang berada tepat di bawah juluran ranting pohon mapple. Sambil merasakan segarnya minuman dingin, aku mengelus rambut hitammu perlahan.

'_Kau seperti orang penyakitan'_ kataku sambil menyentuh bibirmu.

'_Ada apa dengan bibirku?'_ tanyamu polos.

'_Tunggu di sini sebentar'_ aku bergegas menuju sebuah market di ujung jalan. Setelah mendapat apa yang kucari, aku kembali padanya. Dari jauh kulihat ia menyentuh bibirnya sambil mengerutkan kening. Tanpa sadar ada keinginan kuat untuk memelukmu saat ini.

'_Pakai ini, bibirmu pecah-pecah'_ kukeluarkan lip balm yang ada di sakuku dan menyodorkan padamu.

'_Bibirmu terlihat pucat, juga pecah-pecah'_ jelasku.

'_Kau seperti seorang wanita, membawa lip balm segala'_ katamu dengan seringai mengejek.

'_Barusan aku membelinya di market di sana. Kau pikir aku apa'_ kataku tak terima sambil mengacak rambutmu gemas.

'_Hahaha, aku bercanda. Terimakasih'_ katamu sambil tersenyum lebar. Lihatlah, bibir pecah-pecah itu sekarang terlihat lembab dan _errrr_ berwarna seperti cherry? Oh Jung Yun Ho, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku mengacak rambutku sedikit frustasi.

Kita berjalan-jalan lagi. Kulihat jam tanganku, tidak! 3 setengah jam sudah terlewat sejak perjanjian dengan Kim ahjumma. Sangat tidak terasa. Dengan terpaksa kita pulang. Aku terus menggenggam erat tanganmu sampai di depan rumahmu, meskipun kau merasa risih.

'_Berikan aku imbalan atas kebaikanku hari ini'_ kataku sambil menatap serius padanya.

'_Apa? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Kau bilang kau yang traktir'_ katamu terkejut, lengkap dengan kerutan di kening dan pouts di bibir. Aku tertawa.

'_Berikan aku senyummu. Yang lebih baik daripada yang di taman sekolah waktu itu'_ kataku sambil tersenyum jahil.

'_Mwo?'_ kau menatapaku dengan pandangan aneh. Sekali algi aku tertawa. Kau masih belum mengerti juga, aku mencubit pipimu, dan menariknya kekanan dan kekiri.

'_Sakit...'_ kau melepaskan tanganku dipipimu.

'_Tersenyumlah untukku'_ ulangku dengan tatapan yang kembali serius.

'_Bagaimana caranya?'_ tanyanya lagi. Hah... susah. Kutatap mata doe hitam kelamnya dalam-dalam. Perlahan semburat merah menguar menghiasi pipimu, perlahan kedua ujung bibirmu tertarik keatas membentuk suatu senyuman. Senyum itu lagi!

'_Yun...'_ aku menatapmu sayang, tak kuasa aku memelukmu. Ya, aku memelukmu.

'_Terimakasih untuk semuanya'_ kataku sungguh-sungguh.

'_Bukankah itu bagianku? Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih'_ katamu membalas dan mengeratkan pelukanku.

'_Baiklah, kita impas. Kau senang karena kutraktir, begitupun aku, senang karena kau temani seharian ini' _kataku tulus.

'_Masuklah, aku pulang ya, titip salam untuk eommamu. Mungkin aku akan dimarahinya habis-habisan karena menculik anaknya selama 3 jam. Daripada begitu sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, hehe'_ kataku sambil tertawa.

'_Tak mengapa, aku akan bercerita padanya bahwa kau sangat baik. Membuatku tersenyum dan bahagia seharian ini'_ kau masuk ke dalam rumahmu, dengan senyum itu. Aku berjalan pulang, dengan hati yang _errrr._

_Aitakute_

Berangkat sekolah kali ini terasa lain. Aku merasa bahagia. Dan aku merasa bahwa aku sudah menemukan cintaku, dengan senyumanmu itu. Tapi aku tidak menemukanmu di kelas, pun di taman sekolah. Tidak kupedulikan rapat sekolah ataupun ulangan harian. Aku berlari ke rumahmu.

Tok tok tok!. Dengan tidak sabar aku mengetuk pintu rumahmu. Eommamu yang menyambutku. Aku teringat kejadian kemarin, lalu aku minta maaf. Tapi sepertinya ia tak menghiraukan permintaan maafku. Ia memintaku menemuimu. Aku mengiyakan. Limabelas menit kemudian aku sampai.

Aku melihatmu di sana, tersenyum menghadapku. Dengan berjalan, dan hati yang berdegup kencang, aku menghampirimu. Tak bisa aku bohong, kau sangat cantik kali ini. Kau tertawa. Kusandarkan kepalamu di bahuku. Kurasakan semilir angin. Dengan lembut, aku mengelusmu. Hari ini seperti janjiku kemarin, boleh aku mencintaimu? Tanyaku sambil memandangi langit sore. Hah~ aku sudah seharian ini menemanimu. Bisa kurasakan anggukan kepalamu menyahuti pertanyaanku.

Kurasakan bahuku basah. Ada apa denganmu? Aku memandangmu, dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahmu, tapi dengan air mata. Sudah saatnya pulang, kau berkata padaku. Baiklah, memang sudah saatnya. Kau berjanji besok akan masuk sekolah kan? Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak masuk ke sekolah? Tanyaku. Dengan bergelayut manja di tanganku, kau hanya menggeleng, baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu.

Setelah mengantarmu pulang, aku kembali ke rumahku. Kau tahu? Terimakasih, dengan senyummu, aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Pagi datang, tanpa sarapan, aku berangkat sekolah. Tidak pernah aku sesemangat ini!. Sampai di kelas aku duduk di bangkumu, menunggumu. Aku tahu, bel masuk sekolah masih 20 menit lagi. Kepada mereka aku bercerita tentang aku yang sudah minta maaf padamu. Kukatakan pada mereka bahwa kita berteman sekarang, bahkan kemarin kita berlibur.. atau berkencan? Haha. Dan aku tertawa kecil melihat keheranan di wajah mereka saat aku berkata bahwa kita saling mencintai. Kurasakan tatapan aneh teman-teman. Ada apa? Pikirku sambil lalu. Tiba-tiba Donghyun, wakil ketua kelas,~ia sahabatku~ datang dan menepuk pundakku. Tabah~, itu katanya. Aku bingung. Mengapa aku harus tabah? Aku tertawa kecil. Mereka aneh.

20 menit adalah waktu yang lamauntuk menunggu. Kuputuskan untuk ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat kita bertemu waktu itu. Kau melambai padaku. Dengan segera, aku menghampirimu, duduk di sebelahmu. Aku menagih senyummu, dan kau berikan. Beberapa orang yang lewat memincing padaku. Ada apa dengan mereka? Karena risih aku menggenggam tanganmu dan berdiri, lebih baik ke tempatmu yang kemarin saja, ucapku. Sebelumnya aku membeli mawar putih. Cocok sekali dengan senyummu.

Kurasa, tempat favoritku sekarang adalah tempatmu, Kim Jae Joong. Aku ingin jujur, aku mencintaimu. Kau tersenyum, dan mengangguk, seakan berkata bahwa '_senyumku milikmu_'. Aku merasa terbang ke atas langit. Indah nian hati ini. Mungkin kini, hatiku sudah ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga. Aku pamit. Besok aku akan kembali lagi, janjiku. Dan kau hanya mengangguk.

Benar-benar di buat pusing aku olehmu. Pagi ini bukannya datang ke sekolah, aku mengunjungimu, dengan seikat mawar putih. Aku merindukanmu. Kau tersenyum lagi. Inilah yang kubutuhkan. Senyummu.

_Kitto_

Laki-laki itu mengunjungi makam itu lagi, dengan mawar putih, sama seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Tatapannya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara ketika berjongkok di depan nisan itu. Nisan baru 3 hari yang lalu. Tersenyum tanpa henti pada nisan itu, menggenggam erat batang seikat mawar putih, tak dirasakannya duri mawar putih yang membuat tangannya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Laki-laki itu terus berada di sana hingga sore. Orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa iba. Laki-laki itu kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya karena virus _mononukleosis infeksiosa _yang berada ditubuhnyaberkembang biak semakin menjadi setelah kelelahan jalan-jalan di taman bermain, tepat setelah laki-laki itu mengantarkannya pulang pada hari di mana mereka jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Ibu si wanita mengerti, laki-laki itu, yang pertama dan terakhir untuk anaknya, yang bisa mengembalikan senyumnya setelah sekian lama hilang setelah mengetahui bahwa ada virus ganas yang bersarang ditubuhnya.

Laki-laki itu berdiri, sudah saatnya pamit. Ia berjalan dengan wajah sumringah. Di atas makam tadi, sosok bayangan mengiringinya dengan tersenyum.

**FIN**

eotte eotte?

*nangis*

review dong buat komennya u.u**  
**


End file.
